


Love Under Fire

by queenfanfiction



Series: nothing so rare or precious [4]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: FNFF, Multi, prompt!fic, rare!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guided stroll through an Iraqi street puts Rachel in more danger than she and Richard ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Under Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FNFF's prompt table. Prompt chosen for me by Comically_So: 052. Fire. Original post [here](http://fakenews-fanfic.livejournal.com/1258258.html?thread=32854034#t32854034).

"Rachel— _look out!_ "

Rachel turns around in time to see a masked man in camouflage fatigues down the street raise a very large rifle up to a level with her head, and then Richard is shoving her down to the dust-covered ground, protecting her fallen body with his own as multiple shots ring out in quick succession. People around and above them scream and run helter-skelter, the once-bustling Iraqi marketplace quickly dissolving into chaos.

There is a burst of gunfire from a very close distance, and Rachel manages a peek over Richard's shoulder just as the gunman stumbles backwards and falls, dark splotches over his chest marking where their US Marine escort had shot him. The rifle he had been using clatters from his hands into the dust, firing a few last half-hearted shots into the deserted street before falling silent.

"Rachel!" Rachel glances away from their dying attacker long enough to see the worry in Richard's eyes. His hands are fluttering over her upper body, checking for injuries; in another situation, Rachel might have interpreted it as foreplay, but there is no romance in his gesture now. "Rach, are you—did he get you?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No, I'm fine," she says as calmly as she can manage, but the fingers she uses to catch hold of Richard's wrist are shaking.

Richard notices the tremor, and he leans down to press a feather kiss on her temple, blocking her from their escort's view with his body as if to whisper in her ear. "I'd never let anything happen to you, sweetie," he says softly and, after a pause, attempts to joke, "Besides, Anderson would kill me if I did."

Rachel smiles, albeit weakly, but it's a start. "I know," is her simple answer before she ever-so-gently kisses him back.


End file.
